pokemon_and_hamtarofandomcom-20200213-history
Krokorok
Ash's Krookodile is a Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum and is the ninth Pokémon he caught in Unova. It first appeared as a recurring Pokémon until it was captured. Krookodile is one of Ash's strongest Pokémon. ContentsEdit http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Ash%27s_Krookodile# hide *1 Biography *2 Battles *3 Known Moves *4 Gallery *5 Trivia |} Biography Edit Krookodile first appeared as a Sandile, known as Sunglasses Sandile because of the sunglasses it wore, in [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/BW003:_A_Sandile_Gusher_of_Change A Sandile Gusher of Change] and [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/BW012:_Here_Comes_the_Trubbish_Squad! Here Comes the Trubbish Squad!] until it evolved into Krokorok in [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/BW020:_Dancing_With_the_Ducklett_Trio! Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!] while battling Ash's Pikachu. It blasted off after getting defeated in both BW012 and BW020, sparking a rivalry with Pikachu. It was also set to reappear in BW023, however it was postponed due to timing. Krookodile reappeared in [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/BW066:_Explorers_of_the_Hero%27s_Ruin! Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!] as a Krokorok and was captured by Ash in [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/BW067:_Battling_the_Bully! Battling the Bully!], officially making him part of the team and the ninth Pokémon Ash caught in Unova. In BW070, Krookodile battled against Skyla and her Swoobat and was defeated with Air Cutter. In BW080, he and Ash did some training with Brycen and his Beartic. In BW081, it was used in theIcirrus City Gym where he was used against Brycen's Vanillish but was quickly recalled. He was later used against Brycen's Bearticwhere he won, winning Ash the Freeze Badge. Since it fully evolved it became a real powerhouse in his team defeated Iris' Dragonite with its new power and its speed has increased. BattlesEdit Known MovesEdit GalleryEdit [2]As a Sandile with its sunglasses[3]As a Sandile without its sunglasses[4]"Krokorooook!" (I'm back!)[5]As a Krokorok usingCrunch[6]Ash's Krokorok without its sunglasses[7]Krookodile as a Krokorok[8]Krokorok evolving[9]Krookodile vs Stephan's Sawk[10] Add a photo to this gallery TriviaEdit *He was set to appear in BW023 but the episode, along with BW024, was postponed until further notice. *Prior to capture, Krookodile seemed to have inherited the blast off gag from Team Rocket. *Krookodile, like other recurring Pokémon, has an item it carries around, its sunglasses, but was the first to have been caught by Ash Ketchum. *Krookodile is Ash's second Dark Pokémon, the first being Scraggy. *It is the second evolved Pokémon Ash caught in Unova. The first being Palpitoad. *Krookodile is the third Pokémon that Ash caught who had an accessory, the first being Squirtle (they both have Sunglasses) and the second being Sceptile (who had a twig). *When the sunglasses that Krookodile wears are knocked off, it seems to always have a nervous breakdown, suggesting it may be a comfort object, which is supported in BW067. *Krookodile is the second Pokémon owned by a main character to always wear something, the first being Dawn's Buneary who wore a sleeveless jacket outside of battle. *Krookodile is the fourth Pokémon to follow Ash around before being captured. First was Aipom, second was Gible, and third was Oshawott. *Krookodile is the second Pokémon that evolved prior to its capture, the first being Ash's Primeape. However, Krookodile was captured long after it evolved, while Primeape was caught in its debut. *Krookodile is Ash's second non-Dragon Pokémon to know a Dragon-type move, the first being his Charizard. *Krookodile is Ash's second Pokémon that knows Aerial Ace that isn't a Flying-type Pokémon, the first being his Quilava. Category:Pokemon Category:Characters